Replacement
by Chocolate and Nutella Lover
Summary: Hyuuga Ushinatta (call her Ushi); replacing Sakura in existance and Hinata in team 10 leaving her in team 7 with Naruto. Sasuke has a 'slight crush' with Ushi (like Hinata with Naruto) but she is in another team and Kiba discovers he is falling for her. Neji is her brother and with his brother complex and Ushi never noticing things around her... will love bloom and with whom?
1. Hyuuga Ushinatta

**A/N: I come with yet another story, yay! In fact, this was my first idea for a fanfic but I ended up doing another one. I know this story has an OC but she is not your common OC, or so I will try to make her. This is a short chapter but I will update soon, well only if I see feedback. Please enjoy and review or whatever you want. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Genres: romance, friendship, family. Slight: drama, adventure, comedy****(I think).**

**Sumarry: ****Her name is Hyuuga Ushinatta. She is replacing: Sakura in existence and Hinata in the team. Hinata is not in team ten but in team seven, Ushinatta is in team ten, we will call her Ushi. Hinata loves Naruto and finally has the opportunity to be with him. Sasuke has a 'slight crush' with Ushi (like Hinata with Naruto) but she is in another team and Kiba discovers that girls 'are made of sugar and spice and everything nice'. He might just fall for her too, who will she pick? Oh, Hyuuga Neji is her brother and this might turn things even more difficult.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet Hyuuga Ushinatta

"Today you are finally getting assigned to a team." Hyuuga Neji told his little sister, Hyuuga Ushinatta.

"Hinata as well." I said. We were in the dinning room of our home, eating breakfast.

"She is not my sister, why should I care?"

"She is your- our cousin." I responded.

"She is too weak to be even acknowledge as a Hyuuga."

"That's harsh brother."

"I think even Hanabi is stronger." Neji continued.

"She is stronger but just because our uncle didn't want to train Hinata."

"Exactly my point. The main family should all be strong and don't put that as an excuse."

"If you say so." I said, getting up from the table. "Will you wait for me later?" I asked Neji.

"I have a mission."

"Oh. Well it's not that big deal anyways." I said a little hurt. Mom and dad are not with us and Neji never has time for me. Thank god I have Hinata. "I still have Hinata."

"Don't interact too much with those of the main family." He warned me and I giggle. Unlike my brother, I don't dislike the main family. I know that Hiashi was the one that caused my father's death but even so, I have no hatred towards the main family, even if I know I'm in the branch family; it just means I have to live life at its fullest.

"You know when are you taking the Chūnin exams? Your team is in that level already."

"No. I must leave now." He said and in a second he was gone. *sigh* He is always like this. We barely act like brother and sister.

I washed the dishes and put my shoes on. As I was exiting our house I spotted my cousin.

"Hinata!" I shouted making some people groan; it was six in the morning. Oops.

"H-he-llo Ushin-natta-san." She greeted me.

"I have told you million of times to call me Ushi. My name is far too long and there is no need for the –san part." I said and smiled.

"I-I'll t-try."

After that we walked in silence. I feel nervous. I want to be with Hinata and Naruto, they are my best friends but something is telling me this will not go that way. And if I remember correctly, Neji told me teams are usually organized with two boys and one girl. I though that was unfair, is like they are saying girls are too weak! Mmm, Ino is kind of weak and Hinata's sister is-

"Ow!" I shouted as I landed in the floor.

"Hn." I heard someone say. Opening my eyes, I saw a boy extending his hand to me. As I took it and got up to my feet I realized it was not just a boy, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! How are you? You know you bumped into me?"

"You were the one to bump into me."

"Na-ah, I don't think so."

"I-it's t-t-true. Y-you were w-walking while d-daydreaming." Hinata said. Oh, I had forgotten I was with her.

"Really? Well, sorry." I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hn." He said and the three of us started walking towards the academy. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being watched. I looked to my right and I saw Hinata just being Hinata. I glanced to my left and I saw Sasuke looking up. What's up with him? I looked up to see what he was looking at and saw nothing, not even clouds. I was about to ask him about it when he said we were here.

"We walked into the academy and to our classroom. Sasuke walk to a desk to sit while Hinata and me were standing.

"Hinata, who do you want to be with?" I asked my cousin. She started blushing and I laughed at her. I was just teasing her, I know who she wants to be with.

"I wonder with whom will Naruto be with…" I said in a teasing tone. Hinata was about to say something when the door burst open revealing Naruto.

"Naruto! Over here!" I shouted and my blond friend came jogging towards us.

"Ushi-chan, Hinata-chan." He said. "I'm so excited. I want to see with whom I'm put with."

"I'm okay with whatever." I said, still feelling watched again.

"I would like to be with anyone but Naruto." Kiba shouted, coming to our little group.

"Well I would like to be with anyone but you, Kiba!" the blond shouted.

"You would be the worst teammate ever!" Kiba retorted.

I sighed and turned to Hinata. "I will go sit down, will you come?"

"I w-will s-stay here." She stammered and I smiled. She has such a deep crush on him, I thought making my way to a free seat (coincidentally next to Sasuke). Maybe I can play matchmaker and put them together. Ah but Naruto is such a dense boy, it would be difficult. Hinata, is also a problem, she is way to shy.

"What should I do?" I mumbled to myself.

"Do about what?" I heard Sasuke ask. An idea came to my mind.

"Sasuke! You are popular with girls right?" I asked knowing the answer. He nodded, a little surprised by my little outburst.

"What does a girl do when she likes a boy?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why?"

"I-I'm just asking."

"You like someone?" he asked. If I say no he will not help me, he is so selfish, I just might as well tell him I do.

"Yes." I said.

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ugh! Just tell me!" I shouted.

"Hey, what are you doing to Ushi-chan?!" Naruto shouted and kneeled in front of Sasuke. They glared at each other for a few seconds until a boy accidentally pushed Naruto and they ended up kissing.

Silence engulfed the class until I broke it with my laughter, followed by screaming fan girls.

"Haha, you should have seen your faces! It was so good!" I yelled. Both of them were pink in their cheeks.

"Shut up!" they both yelled. I was about to keep on teasing when Iruka got in.

He started talking as I was daydreaming again about daydreaming. Yeah about that, I find it really hard not to and this is a reflection about it. I think I daydream too much. Thinking about it, Sasuke didn't tell me anything.

"Really? Him?" I heard Kiba shout, cutting my thought throw the middle.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

"We are in the same team, as long as the bug guy." He said a little angry. At least is not because of me.

"What team are we?"

"Ten."

"And Hinata?"

"I don't know. Hey, it's finally our break!" he said and dashed out of the room, leaving me alone. I turned to look for Hinata. I found her talking, or staring, at Naruto.

"Hinata, what team are you?"

"S-seven."

"Who are your teammates?"

"Me and the teme." Naruto answered and Hinata grew even redder; something that passed unnoticed by Naruto of course.

"By the way, where is Sasuke? I need to talk to him."

"H-he is o-out."

"Thanks. Bye guys, see you later!"

I exited the academy and started looking for him. After walking and not been able to find him, I decided to take a break in a bench near the park.

"Sasuke you moron." I mumble under my breath.

"Why I'm I a moron?"

"Kya!" I shouted and fell from the bench. I was lying down so comfortable… "Ugh, we didn't finish talking!"

"Will you tell me who you like?"

"No."

"Then I have no interest."

"Fine. I like…" I started thinking. Every girl is a fan girl of him, Hinata likes Naruto, Shino is weird, Kiba… "I like Kiba." I said bluntly.

"Why!?" he asked/shouted.

"Uh, Akamaru is cute?" I said, doubting my own words.

"There are better guys and Akamaru is a dog."

"Like..?"

He stared at me and then sighed. "Never mind. What do you want to know?"

"How do you know when a boy likes you? I mean, a girl is easy to know but I want to know if Naru- I mean, if Kiba likes me."

He thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "If he likes to talk to you," I nodded, Naruto likes to talk to her, well anyone but that's not the point. "He stares at you," does Naruto stares at Hinata? I have never seen that, I will watch it. "He feels nervous," I frowned, Naruto is never nervous. "His hands sweat," can hands even sweat? "He feels jealous when the girl he likes talks about another boy." He said the last part almost as a growl.

"Okay, thanks!" I said standing up.

"Let's go to the academy together." He offered.

"We have to go back?"

"Did you not heard? No, obviously not. We are to meet the team's sensei in the afternoon."

"Oh. Let's go then." I said. We walked back to the academy.


	2. Introductions

Chapter two: Introductions

Sasuke and I were walking in silence towards the academy. It was an awkward silence because I could see Sasuke was irritated about something; I could sense it. What could possibly irritate him so much outside of his fan girls and Naruto I have no idea. Maybe I should ask him.

"Sas-" I start but Kiba interrupts me.

"Ushi!"

"Eek!" I squeak, being caught unwarned. I notice Sasuke glaring at Kiba. Was he also surprised or just annoyed by his loud voice?

"Our sensei is here! Stop wasting time and come over here with us!"

"Coming!" I yell in Kiba's direction to then turn to look at Sasuke. "See you later Sasuke, good luck with your team!" I say honestly and flash him a smile. Before I could see his reaction, Kiba was tugging my wrist and dragging me with him.

"Geez, you waste too much time Ushi." He says and I blush in embarrassment.

"I wasn't intending to!"

"Kiba, Ushinatta." Shino acknowledges, as we get closer to the two silent figures standing there.

"Just Ushi." I say and smile. "Honorifics can be dropped also."

"Okay." He says but doesn't try saying it and I inwardly laugh. He is shy, I think.

"Now that the team is complete, we will be going somewhere to introduce ourselves." The woman with blood-red eyes says and as soon as I see those eyes I know I will like her. I pull out of Kiba's grip and jog to the woman's side.

"I like your eyes." I say.

"Me too." She says but she never smiles or looks at me. "I like your eyes." She finally says and glances at me to see my reaction.

"I don't" I say and look down. I hate my eyes really. They are a constant reminder of my family and even if I say I don't hate the main family I would be lying, I just don't show it. I don't hate Hinata or Hanabi but I'm still a human being and I, too, feel jealousy.

"We are here." The woman says and I look up to see the place. It was the park where I first saw Naruto playing alone. I think I was his first friend, along with Hinata, and I have always understood the feeling of not having parents and all that. I understand you can sometimes feel empty.

"Sit." She ordered and we all sat in the swings. "You will tell your name, likes, dislike, hobbies, and plans for the future. I will introduce my self. My name is Yūhi Kurenai."

"And..?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"That's it."

"What about the rest?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said, "Know begin."

"I'll go first then!" Kiba shouted. Everyone turned their attention to him. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba! I like dogs and beating Naruto. I dislike cats. My hobby is walking with Akamaru and eating meat with him," at this Akamaru, barked and I smiled at his cuteness. "and eating ramen at Ichiraku's. My dreams… I don't really have any."

There was few minutes of silence until Shino decided to speak. Me? I already broke one moment of silence I don't want to be the one to always break them because I tell you, this team has a lot up coming. "My name is Aburame Shino. I like insects and dislike it when I have to repeat myself so don't make me do it. My bobby is training my insects and my dream is to protect all the bugs." He said. (1)

"Right. I guess I'm next, " I say as Kurenai nods. "My name is Hyuuga Ushinatta but you can call me Ushi. I like animals, especially dogs. I like all types of foods, specially ramen and tomatoes. I dislike it when I don't eat when I'm hungry. My hobbies are spending time with my friends and sometimes playing matchmaker. My dream is to demonstrate to the main family they are not that great as they think they are." I say, not noticing the last thing slipped through my mouth.

"Okay." Kurenai says and I'm relieved she doesn't say anything about my introduction. "We will meet tomorrow in the training grounds eight." She says and we all nod in agreement.

"I heard you like dogs." Kiba says, standing in front of me now.

"Yeah, I like them." I say and patted Akamaru's head who was over Kiba's head so I had to stand in my toes to reach him. I saw Kiba stiffen a little and I retracted my hand immediately.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him but he shook his head. "You smell nice, that's all." He says but stuttered a little when he said nice. I was bout to say thank you when a kunai came flying between us, putting more distance between the two of us. Kiba and I look up to see where the kunai had flown from when we spotted a blond boy; he was yelling but I couldn't hear him.

"Can you hear what he is saying?" I ask Kiba. Now that I look around, Kurenai and Shino are not with us anymore.

"Somewhat but is difficult to understand, let's get closer." He says and we walk over to a tree.

"You could have killed one of them, I'm telling you!" The blond shouted. Oh that's definite Naruto's voice.

"I wasn't going to kill them." Another voice says. It sounds familiar but I can't put mu finger on it.

"Use your Byakugan, maybe you can see the other person." Kiba instructs me and I do as he tells me.

"Byakugan" I say and soon I can see who is in the roof from where the kunai had flown. "There is Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and a man with white hair. It looks like they just got there. What are they talking about?"

"Sasuke says he just… enough space or something. Hinata stutters that wasn't kind. Naruto shouts he is crazy and the man says they should calm down." Kiba says and I just look at him.

"Aren't the Inuzuka supposed to have an awesome hearing?"

"Smell." He corrected. "I never said anything about my hearing although it is better than the human ear."

"From what you said; I would say Sasuke raped Hinata in front of Naruto and that's why he said he is crazy and Hinata said that wasn't kind." I say matter-of-factly. I wear that I don't have a pervert mind but that's what it sounded like!

In an instant Kiba began laughing so hard he fell from the tree. Even when he was on the floor he kept on laughing.

"T-that's, that's so true. M-maybe that is what really happened!" Kiba said between laughs and giggles. "Who would have guessed Ushi-chan had such a pervert mind!"

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed like five shades of red. I hopped down the tree to be standing right above him. I'll try to intimidate him so he can't bother me.

"Are you saying I'm a pervert, huh?" I say. Our eyes connect and our faces are a few centimeters apart now but I don't care. Shiver, in intimidation Kiba, shiver.

"I would have been scared if your face didn't say 'I'm embarrassed as hell, please don't make fun of me'" he said and laughed again, now with a blush of his own but obviously trying to hide it.

"Agh, who cares anyways? It's not like your opinion matters." I say and huff while turning my back to him.

"Don't get upset, is just a joke." He says and I continue to ignore him.

"Tells you what. Since you said you liked ramen and tomatoes, why don't we go to Ichiraku's?" he asks and I can't ignore him anymore, not with such an offering.

"Okay." I say happily and I flash him a smile. "You are paying." I say and start skipping through the place happily. Kiba following behind me, mumbling something about manipulative woman or something like that but I ignore it because I'm happy.

We get to the small restaurant and we both order miso ramen. Slurping was heard inside the restaurant until a hyperactive voice was heard.

"I'm so happy the team gets to eat all together! I better eat a lot because we are no getting breakfast tomorrow."

"Why aren't you having breakfast tomorrow?" Kiba asks Naruto as he seats next to me, Hina next to Naruto and Sasuke next to Hina.

"Our sensei told us not to." The blond answers as the three of them order some ramen too.

"Why?" I ask.

"W-we don't kno-know." Hinata stutters.

"Oh."

"Why are you two here?" Sasuke asks Kiba and me.

"Eating ramen duh."

"Like a team? Because I don't see the bug guy." Sasuke says again.

"No. Kiba said we could go out and have some ramen."

"Is it like a date?" Naruto butts in.

"No." Kiba and I say at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" a voice from a person I know too well speaks. It doesn't sound like he is happy.

"I was having some lunch with my friends, can't you see?" I ask Neji as I turn around to take a look at him. His clothes are dirty, he is sweating and he doesn't have a backpack. He just came from his mission, I realize, remembering what he had said in the morning. "You want to join us?"

"No. We are going home." he says and takes my wrist. I try to refuse but he just pulls me harder.

"I haven't finished yet!" I protest but Neji suddenly grabs my shoulders and looks directly into my white eyes. "We are going to train. Are you going to abandon our dream?" he asks me and I lower my head.

It's not my dream, it's yours, I think but keep it to myself. I just don't want him to suffer anymore and if resenting the main family and trying to prove that the branch family is better than the main family makes him feel better I will do everything I can to help. Even when I have to train everyday with the genious; even if I have to skip some night sleep just to learn a jutsu and then around a month to do it perfectly; even when I feel my body can't move anymore and I'm also mentally tired; I will still try. For my brother I would do anything. But also I want him to change his mind and I don't know why but Naruto might be the best option. He is stubborn and if he wants his point to be heard, he will do everything.

"Let's go." I said and sigh in defeat. I wave goodbye to the guys and we head to the Hyuuga district.

"You know you have to train," he scolds me, "and I even managed to get Lee and Tenten help us. It's not that easy considering we just came from a mission. You should be grateful."

"Thank you."

"Hn. I want you to come everyday after training with your team. You will start learning the points of the chakra and how to stop it."

"...okay." I say. I hate to train. I hate wanting to be stronger. I know you have to be strong to survive in this world but I wish I could have a normal life, just once in a while have a normal day, just like I was having it a few minutes ago.

"Ushi-chan! I will be your oponent today!" Lee shouts as we get inside the district. Great, I think, now I won't sleep with all my body suffering form Lee's blows.

"Okay. Where is Gai-sensei?" I ask.

"With his 'eternal rival' probably." Tenten answers.

"Let's begin this." Neji says. We all get into stance.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of them are a little OCC but I will try to improve that so don't worry. Lee and Tenten get along with Neji a little better here than they do in the beginning of the manga but it doesn't change a lot. I will finish the chapter here because, honestly, I'm too lazy to continue. Also I updated the last chapter of one of my stories and I'm tired because I was really excited, I mean, the last chapter! If you have time go check my other stories, I assure you you won't regret it.**

**(1) I know Shino would never refer to insects as insects or bugs but I didn't seem to find another way to refer to them. I'm sorry.**

**See you next chapter and review, favorite or follow!**


	3. Training

**A/N: As I've said already in all of my stories: sorry for the long wait. I broke my wrist although they will soon remove the cask and I'm holiday vacation now so I'll update as soon as I can or make long chapters... which one is better?**

**This story will have romance but there is none in this one, maybe in the next one, sorry. Who do you want Ushi to be with?**

**I don't know why I do this, I know the majority of people just care about the story and not for the author's notes... well, if there's someone that reads this, answer my two previous questions please.**

* * *

Chapter three: Training

"Again." Neji said.

"I, I can't do it anymore!" I said falling to the floor again. Ah, I lost count of the times I have fallen and Neji has made me stand up again.

"You want to be a nuisance to the family? Don't you want to prove that the main Family is wrong about us?" he asked.

"N-no." I stammered and got up again. Neji, know that I mainly do this for you. I don't hold a grudge against the main family. But, I still want to show the branch family's abilities are at pair with the main family's.

Yesterday after Neji and I came to the Hyuuga district we trained with Tenten and Lee until around ten o'clock to ten-thirty. After they left, Neji said he wanted to see how far and precisely I can see with the Byakugan. It seems I'm not that good with my eyes. Well, to me, eyes and genjutsu go hand in hand and, if I may say, I'm a disaster at genjutsu. I can't even get out of one!

I can handle weapons but not as well as the master in them: Tenten. My taijutsu is good, well, not as good as brothers or Lee's, but I can defend myself pretty well, better than kids my age.

As for my ninjutsu, that's where I'm the best! Neji taught me all the tenketsu at a young age, as well as the Gentle Fist and the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven (I do that one slow though, I'm working on it!). But the thing I'm learning now about the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms is killing me! How am I supposed to know the exact tenketsu that would be required to shoot down an opponent's combat ability? Can I shoot them all at once? I'm afraid to ask brother.

"Get into stance and be ready for another round." Neji ordered and despite the amount of protests I was getting from my body, I did. Neji ran to my direction and I automatically closed my eyes, waiting for the hit that never came.

Opening my eyes again, I saw Neji sighing as he looked down at me. Then he put his hand in my head...

You are too weak." He exclaimed and I felt sad that he said that, but angry at the same time. Here I am, three a.m. in the morning, training after what seems like an eternity, and he is saying I'm weak?! "We will continue when you come back from training with your team."

"Yes sir." I said and bowed politely. Just so you know, Neji and the Hokage are the only ones to whom I bow.

After being dismissed I went to the kitchen and prepared some instant ramen for Neji and me and left a note for him saying I prepared some food. Passing through the hall to my dormitory, I saw Neji was still training. He trains whenever he has time. He perfectionates every single movement he knows. All his abilities are gracious and perfect; I'm proud of Neji, my brother.

I have to get stronger, for Neji, I thought and entered my room. I left the ramen in the table to let it cool down while I dropped myself to my bed. My body is killing me; Neji shot down a lot of tenketsu just to show me how to do it! I'm glad he at least told me how to un-shot them.

.

.

.

Next morning, I mean, four hours later, I got ready to my team meeting at seven in one of the training grounds. Which was it again? Oh yeah, forth training ground. I think that's near the memorial stone. Should I go and take flowers to the names of people who are there?

With a last thought, I passed by the flower shop and bought some flowers and then went to my destination. It won't hurt anyone if I'm a little late, right?

"Here you go!" I said when I was I front of the memorial stone; setting the flowers I bought down.

"This is a weird sight. Why would a girl like you be visiting this stone?"

I turned around to see at Hinata's teacher's face. What was his name? "What's so weird about a girl bringing flowers do the dead?" I asked, opting to skip greetings and usage of names.

"Kids your age usually don't even know this stone exists," he said and turned his eye from me to the stone. He looked deep in though, melancholic even, but just a second when he quickly recovered and said, "You should go to your team." And left.

I don't understand this man. He looks kind but at the same time aggressive, he looks reserved but he let's things slip from time to time. I'm sorry for him, who knows how many loved persons names he has written in that stone…

"You are late!" Kiba shouted when I got to the place we were supposed to meet. Jeez, I was just a few minutes late!

"What were you doing? It's eight thirty already." Shino said after he nodded in acknowledgement in my direction.

"Really?" I asked, "I was just visiting people worth remembering, that's all." I said and sat myself in the gap between my two teammates. No one asked whom I meant so I relaxed a little, I mean, how could I explain the sudden urge I got to visit that stone?

"Today we are going to make a little sparring for me to evaluate your abilities. We will start from what I see so try your best," Kurenai said, "Shino will come first, he was the first here."

Shino and Kurenai got up and started sparring as Kiba and me were still sitting down waiting for our turn.

"It seems I will be the last one." I said. At least I can rest a bit more, that way I won't be with a weak body during the training. Kiba laughed.

"Do you want to have the dinner you didn't get to finish?" Kiba asked, still laughing.

"After training?" I asked a little worried. Please say no, please say no.

"Yeah, after training, why?"

"I can't go." I said disappointed. I want to train to get stronger but I also want to have a life and hang out with my friends. But then again, I promised Neji I would go train with him after training with my team.

"Why not?" Kiba asked but then Kurenai called for him and I sighed in relief. "You will go have some dinner with us!" Kiba shouted as he made his way towards Kurenai.

"How was it?" I asked Shino.

"She used a genjutsu on me, be careful." He said.

"Oh no, I can't handle genjutsus! What kind of genjutsu was it?" I said panicking.

"She said it was something to look at your true nature or something like that."

"But, what does that mean?!" I asked.

"Ushi is your turn." Kurenai said and I walked to where she had shouted. I looked around, looking for her but couldn't find her.

"I was called wasn't I?" I said to myself and leaned my back in a tree.

"Yeah I called you." Kurenai said from above me. I looked up and saw Kurenai coming out of the tree I was leaning on. What the-? "You are not going to do anything? It's easier for me that way though." She said. I tried to move or talk but her red eyes were controlling me. It was like a lake usually seen in dreams, but instead of blue it's as red as blood from which only one will come out of, the black dot in between her eye.

Everything went black in a minute and the next I saw Neji and myself back when we were little.

"Let's see what your memories have to say," she said, "You see, it's better this way."

I was already shaking from that sight. I remember that, the day Neji and I got our branch family seal. That was really painful… I remember, that day, Neji told dad Hina was cute. He was four, I was three and it was Hina's third birthday.

Days later Neji, dad and me are watching Hinata and uncle train. Dad explains we have to protect the main family and shows us the Byakugan. Uncle does something and dad starts screaming. That day, Neji started hating the main family, saying they had a grudge against the branch family.

My dad and uncle appear, discussing. Neji doesn't know this (I know because I was looking for dad to make him make me food since I was hungry) and this is a reason I don't hate the main family; I just get jealous and that's why I want to prove we, the branch family, are good as well. I want Neji to forget the hatred he feels.

Hinata was kidnapped; uncle killed the man that did it. They wanted uncle as a pay back and dad offers himself since he is his twin. Uncle says no but dad is determined and so, he goes. Neji and I cry over dad's body. Neji's hatred grows even more.

Our house is seen now; Neji and me are inside. I remember that day clearly too. The day Neji wanted the two of us to prove the branch family can be better than the main family. I just want that but Neji wants to avenge father…

The days I have trained with Neji pass by, faster than the previous memories. When I learned all the tenketsu and the abilities I have learned up until now with the Sixty-Four Palms.

"I think I've seen enough." I heard Kurenai say and the genjutsu was dispelled.

"Can I go now?" I asked Kurenai politely. She nodded and I left. I have to train with Neji after training. I bet I will train with Tenten today. I just hope Gai is not there, he would make me run a lot of laps around the village.


End file.
